Missing Puck
by ScarletGrace45
Summary: What happens when Sabrina says she hates Puck, and Puck runs away... well you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks since Puck has called, everybody was starting to get worried, especially me.

Why did I have to say I hated him, I didn't mean it I was just mad. If anything happened to him I don't think I would ever forgive myself. I missed him soooo much. So here's what happened, it all started as a simple prank why I took it so seriously, he just meant to be funny. It was simple day and I went to go to the bathroom when all of a sudden, I heard a gurgling noise and then all the water from the shower poured all over me I was soaked….. And so mad…. I had walked out of the bathroom and granny had shirked when she saw me and yelled to Daphne to get me a towel. He came walking in chuckling to himself. That's when I screamed I hate you, to him. He started trying to apologize but it was no use I lost. I didn't think he would think too much of it but I was wrong.

Sabrina: I hate you how could you do something so childish and stupid!

Granny: Sabrina, just calm down…. Let's work this out.

Sabrina: no I don't want to work this out, he's been annoying me since the first day he moved in.

Puck: s-s-s-Sabrina I-I-I-I didn't mean it…..

Sabrina: Just shut-up already I'm tired of you just get out of here and never come back!

He just got up and ran, well flew, out of the house never to be seen again…. It's been weeks…. I need Puck back, ever since I realized that I did love him and why did he have to go… I know it was my fault and I couldn't blame him but I just whished it never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck's pov

I had been hiding out here for several weeks and thankfully no one had found me yet, especially Sabrina. After Sabrina said she hated me…. Well you know what happens. I ran, well flew out of the house as fast as I could, not caring where I went I just wanted out. I tried to say I was sorry but she wouldn't listen to me. All I've ever wanted was to make her happy, I mean a few pranks here and there but she had never seemed so angry. It was a small prank nothing to big I just thought it would be funny, to me at least. Once I got out of the house I just kept on going in the woods until I couldn't go further. I'm the Trickster King why should I care about what one girl thinks… but for some reason this one girl meant the whole world to me…..

Daphne's pov

I was so mad! I couldn't even say how mad I was. This whole thing with Puck missing just broke my little heart. I mean sure Puck can sometimes be annoying but, he's the big brother I've never had. Well I guess that would be a little strange, considering that I think Sabrina has a major crush on him…. Well back to the point. I couldn't believe what she had said to him. The house was so quite without him. It's like a part of everybody's whole world was gone. I know Puck looks so big and strong on the outside not caring what anybody thinks but on the inside…. He's just the same as everybody else he has a heart and feelings. He just doesn't know how to express them.

Sabrina's pov

Daphne hasn't said a thing to me ever since Puck left. Every time we make eye connection she just gives me a hurt, disappointed look. Why couldn't he just come back? I didn't mean what I said. Nobody has seen him at all. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it, it was Snow. She said she had found a note labeled Sabrina on the street. "WELL WHAT IS IT!" I SCREAMED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, srry I just had to put the cliff hanger. Thxs, for all the support and reviews. I have been updating fast but with school and sports I have a busy schedule. I promise I will update as fast as I can. So try to hold your hunger for my stories. Thxs guys hope u understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed and I need to say that a lot of people are reading and adding this story to their favs but not many people are reviewing. So please review. **

Sabrina's pov

"WELL WHAT IS IT!" I SCREAMED!

_To Sabrina_

_I'm sorry I hurt you. I won't bother you anymore. I'll stay out of your life, because I know that will make you happy. I just want you to be happy and being there ruins it for you. From, Puck_

I cried as I read this. Snow had left, with my heart. I didn't know what to say or think. I just wanted Puck. "This isn't what I want" I screamed to no one but myself. I threw the note onto my desk and ran outside before granny came to ask me what I was screaming about. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

Puck's pov

I had left the note on the street where someone had to find it. There was only one Sabrina that I knew of so I knew it would get to her. I thought staying out of her life would be the right thing to do, as hard, and sad as it was I had to do it. For Sabrina I thought to myself. That night I had nothing but dreams. Dreams about her smile, her laugh, when she cries, and when she calls me a goofball. I went through so much trouble saving her but, anything to make her happy. Anything. One day I plan on returning I just don't know when. I bet by then Sabrina will forget all about me. She'll have a boyfriend and Marshmallow will be all grown up. Someday I will go back that day is just not today.

Sabrina's pov

I walked around town a little bit trying to get my thoughts straightened out. Once I got home I grabbed a pen and wrote a note.

To whom it may concern

I am leaving to find Puck. I've had enough of him being gone. I will be back in the next week, if not before. I will find him if it's the last thing I do. Do not come after me. I must do this myself.

From Sabrina

Granny's pov

I was making my famous pasta and sauce. When I hear Daphne come pounding down the stairs screaming "Granny, Granny!" She came running into the kitchen, screaming "Sabina ran away to find Puck!". "Oh dear" I said under my breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I am srry I havn't updated I left my computer on the other side of the state (this is not an excuse I really did!) well without further ado here it is!

Granny's pov

"What are we going to do?" Daphne questioned. "Well libeling there's nothing we can do, we must let Sabrina make her own decisions". "We have to do something we can't just let Sabrina look for him alone, she'll get killed!" Daphne screamed while running up the stairs. Once she got up I heard her slam and lock her door.

Daphne's pov

I lay down on my bed and started crying. I knew I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. I listed all my possibilities.

Go after Sabrina; no she's too far away

Do nothing; no I have to do SOMTING

Send someone to find her; mabey

Sleep; yes, good I'm tired

Sabrina's pov

After I wrote the note I packed a small bag full of food, water, clothes, camping supplies, and Puck's favorite chew toys. I headed out for as far as I could go finally I came to a gate at the end of the woods. I opened a map I found before I left and realized there was still 89 miles of woods to cover.

This is hopeless I said aloud to no one but myself. I did what I always did when I felt down I made a list of what was going throw my head.

Is everyone back home okay

Are they worried about me

Am I going to be okay

What will happen if I never come back home

Is puck alive

Is he ok

Does he miss me

If I ever see him again I will be so happy I will finally tell him how I really feel

This last one I said aloud. I must have been hearing voices in my head but, the voice asked me how I really felt. I didn't know why I was answering this aloud but I said "I would tell him that I loved him"

I heard a voice behind me it whispered "really?"

I turned around and I saw…

**So little authors note pwese keep on reviewing! And how would u guys think about me writing a victorious story! Please tell me! One more thing if you want to b in this story pwease send me a review saying**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clothes:**

**Activities:**

**Which everafter r u or r u mortal?:**

**What ur personality is:**

**What kinda clothes u wear:**

**Where would ur character b placed (mayor may not b used):**

**Who is ur fav character: **

**4 got most important GENDER (THAT'D B AKWARD):**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up little authors note! Srry 2 leave u guys on a cliff hanger last time just HAD 2 DO IT! Oh yeah I own nothing except 4 the things I do and sisters grimm is not one of them! Although I wish I do… Back 2 the story here it is with no more delays!**

_I turned around and saw…_

Sabrina's pov

"Brandon?" I questioned. "Yep, it was me you were talking about, right?" Brandon asked. "ummmmh" I stammered not wanting to hurt Brandon's feelings. Brandon was very nice but I didn't like him that way. Before I had a chance to tell him he said "well if it helps, I love you to and would you please go out with me". Once again I started stammering just to be interrupted by a loud but very familiar voice.

"Get away from her you freak!" Screamed the real guy I loved, Puck. He looked almost goofy with his hair all tangled and his wooden sword in his hand. I didn't mind though he looked perfect my perfect ever after would soon be coming true. (see what I did there with the ever after oh you get the point). "Look Puck" Brandon spat Pucks name out like it was one of Granny's mystery pudding cups "She doesn't like you Goodfellow she likes me and only me. Actually she loves me."

"Is this true?" Puck questioned with hurt in his eyes. "No- No Puck listen….." I started to say. "Look Sabrina, just stop talking haven't you hurt me enough?" he shot back. "Wait no please don't" I said as the tears streamed down my face. "No I don't want to hear it." He said. As he flew away I whispered so quietly that no one could hear me "go…"

"Awwwh he's gone, perfect" Brandon said aloud. I stood up with the tears still running down my face "look Brandon" I spat out with anger in my voice "I don't like you nor will I ever like you, no body likes you, so just get out of my life because I love Puck and only Puck!" As I finished Brandon backed away slowly with fear in his eyes kind of like a mouse going against a lion.

After he had ran away I sat down with my back up against a tree and just cried till I couldn't cry anymore. I heard someone walking towards me but didn't even bother to look up. The person sat down and cradled my head in his lap. I looked up to see the blurry smiling face of Puck. "If it makes you feel any better" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "I love you too". Slowly he leaned down and….

**HAHAHA I LUV STOPPING IN THE MIDDEL OF A VERY DRAMATIC MOMENT! JUST REVIEW AND YOU GET A NEW CHAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys did u like the last chp as much as I did? Srry Sarah but I had to leave it there! Well without further ado…. THE NEXT CHP!**

Sabrina's pov

He was leaning down to kiss me! Me, Sabrina Grimm! How the heck did this happen! I realized he was at least 1 inch away from my face! So, I started to lean to when I heard a small voice come from my left side. Puck pulled away quickly to see who it was. When I turned my head I saw a small little girl, Daphne.

"Will you two just kiss already" Daphne yelled. Before puck even had a chance to say anything I pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him. After about 2 minutes of this we finally pulled apart much to our dismay.

Puck pulled me off the ground and rocked me back and forth. I watched Daphne as the biggest smile ever formed on her face. "I can't believe Sabrina has a boyfriend!" she said cheerfully. "Hey!" I teased back not really caring just happy I was in Puck's arms. I looked up to see the only thing that kept me going, Puck's perfect smile.

Puck's pov

I JUST KISSED GRIMM! HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT LOVE! I MEAN I'M THE TRICKSTER KING! But, she's different. I didn't just liked her….. I think…. I loved her.

**Well there you go happy now! Something big is coming and I'm not gonna tell you what it is! Srry that this chapter is so short but I just needed a filler chap! My next will be longer! - Let**


End file.
